Primal
by CrimsonGuiltyPleasures
Summary: Nalu Love Fest: It was something that needed no words to explain as it called to their baser instincts- yet neither of them saw it coming. Prompt: First Time.


**Let the Love Fest continue onward!**

**…. to waffles! Mmmm...Waffles. ...I was a little hungry while writing this. Shush.**

**If I owned this, Natsu and Lucy would have been locked together in so many broom closets by now it's not even funny. On that note, I've given my disclaimer.**

**Enjoy!**

**-CGP**

* * *

><p>Primal<br>Nalu Love Fest Prompt 1: First Time

* * *

><p>When Lucy came home that night, she should have expected to see her team mate in her room, gorged on food and half asleep from boredom. She should have known that her plans to write peacefully were going to be interrupted and that she'd be sleeping on her couch again while Natsu took refuge under her warm comforter. She didn't, however and if she had expected how the rest of her night would end up, she wouldn't have entered her apartment quite so calmly.<p>

In fact, she wasn't sure if she would have left the Guild.

Her apartment was quiet. As quiet as it could be while two guild partners were currently clawing at each others clothes as their mouths worked furiously against the other. If asked, Lucy could never explain how this had started. There was no planning, no confession of feelings or a decision to show the other how they felt through actions.

No- this was sudden and it sprung from the depths of an argument that was far more innocent than the pants and grunts escaping them and as his teeth scraped her skin,- dragging down her throat, branding her with red marks,- she could only describe it as primal. A need that took over her mind and gave way to instinct. Her nerve endings were open to every sensation, every touch, every intake of air and Natsu wasn't much better.

He hadn't said a word since they had started, opting to instead divest her of her shirt in the quickest way possible with fingers gripping the fabric and tearing the top along its seams. No apologies were given and when her fingers scraped his scalp to pull his hair, he growled his satisfaction. It rumbled through his chest before transferring to her through the conjoining of their lips as they both fought to dominate the other. Nipping and biting, they battled until all that was left was Lucy mewling against the wall as he ground his hips against her roughly.

Lucy never knew when he'd dropped his pants or when he slipped aside the fabric between her thighs. With nails draping along his skin she only focused on the feeling of his fingers as they thrummed against her in a rhythm none could understand and when her tongue tasted the sweat rolling down his neck, the desperate groan he released incensed her.

It was all passion. Rough and lacking finesse. He'd never felt the contours of a woman gliding against him before and she'd never felt the pleasure of fingers and teeth as they drove her over a precipice she had only read about. Neither knew the extent of their actions asides from the driving pleasure that brought them to mindless insanity. Her thighs gripping his waist drove him forward and his violent thrusts when he finally took her distracted Lucy from the discomfort.

As she finally fell off the edge, bruised and sore from his rough handling- only then did she finally speak: a renting scream of his name as it broke through the heated air and the temperature flared in tempo to his jerks. He cried out to her in return, a rough darkness in his voice consumed with spent pleasure. As Natsu finished against her, they slipped to the floor, panting and gasping for air.

Lucy was sore, but her body gloriously boneless as they dropped from their high. It was then she realized their relationship was forever changed. Natsu panted into her hair, covering his face, but the careful kisses he gave her soaked skin relieved her. It was a good change, one they had found together even if it could not be explained.

She did not complain when he draped over her again, only this time he dragged her to the mattress and surrounded her with his scent. It wasn't a text book first or quite like the stories she had read, but it was theirs and she'd never trade it for anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>Want something longer? More explicit? Or was that good enough to wet your appetites? Let me know in the reviews, we'll see what I do with the next one! I made this one far shorter than the last as I was in a "Drabbly" sort of mood.<br>**


End file.
